


consequences

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bantering during sex, not that it really matters though, that one does matter, that should be a tag im sad it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: “I was thinking about getting a piercing,” Changbin says one night, apropos of nothing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 207





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH OUT! there's mentions of blood and bleeding but no explicit descriptions of it. there's drops of blood and mentions of pain as well.
> 
> i did my research as best i could but this is honestly just for the horny do not come for me OR take this as a guide to how a healing dick piercing works it is subjective for each person!!! do your research!!!!
> 
> this one goes out to [@l0addgun](https://twitter.com/l0addgun) who, not only gave me this idea, but also cheered me on every step of the way. obrigado minha amiga ♡
> 
> and thank you, as always, to adrian for the beta. lubbu.
> 
> aite thats it i love these boys and cant believe it took me this long to write them. enjoy ✨

"I was thinking about getting a piercing," Changbin says one night, apropos of nothing. 

They’re on the couch, eating through the last few effects of the weed they smoked in the afternoon. Chan is getting water while Jisung settles into the warmth he's left behind.

"What kind?"

"Prince Albert."

"A dick piercing?"

"Yeah."

"Won’t it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Your funeral."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

“Hey, if you don’t die, can I try it out?”

Chan returns then, glass in hand. He frowns lightly at the sight of Jisung taking up the space he left not a minute before but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he throws himself onto the couch between them. 

“What are we talking about? Who’s dying?”

“Changbin wants a dick piercing.”

An incredulous look thrown Changbin’s way. “A Prince Albert?”

“Yeah.”

Chan hums, eyebrows still hitched up. “You _might_ die.”

"Hey."

"It's gonna hurt!"

"I can take it."

Jisung makes a noise of dissent.

"You both suck.”

“You know we do. This isn’t news.”

Changbin grumbles, “Whatever. I’m getting it.”

+++

Despite their heckling, when Changbin starts his research, Jisung and Chan help, reading over some material for him until they’re all well-versed on the topic. 

"Won’t be able to have sex for at least a month," Jisung informs, wincing at the information. "Harsh."

"Some doctors recommend six to eight weeks before intercourse," Chan pipes in and that’s when Jisung knows Chan will be a stickler for every rule. Changbin will be lucky if Chan even says yes to a handy six weeks out.

"Not a problem," Changbin assures. "I can do it. But can you guys get along just fine without my expertise?"

"I think we can manage," Chan smiles, looping an arm around Jisung’s waist in a way that makes him a little lightheaded.

+++

The day he gets the piercing, Jisung sits on the toilet and watches Chan kneel in front of Changbin, inspecting the head of his dick with hawk-sharp eyes. 

"It’s bleeding," Chan notes.

Changbin grunts. "Yeah, we all knew it would bleed a little."

"Here." Chan pats away the blood with a cotton pad. 

"Does it hurt?" Jisung asks.

"It aches," Chan pats the head again, makes Changbin wince. "Unless you touch it. _Then_ it hurts."

"Oh no," Chan murmurs, dabbing away more blood. "The consequences to your actions."

"Technically not even _my_ action—"

"Oh no," Jisung interrupts. "The consequences to your decisions."

Chan snickers. Changbin sighs.

+++

It becomes a routine. Chan helps clean Changbin’s piercing gently. He swipes at the head of his dick with saline solution and clean hands, sanitizes the piercing at each end, then lays a soft, fleeting kiss on Changbin’s thigh and tells him he’s been good. 

It always leaves Changbin shaking.

Jisung helps, too, steps in when Chan’s busy or tired. His method is a little more focused, careful not to hurt Changbin to the point where Changbin has to ask, outright, to press harder, to clean deeper.

"Bossy," Jisung mutters but presses a little harder. Changbin hisses. "Sorry."

"‘S okay." 

Jisung continues his work, notes how Changbin’s cock starts filling out as he moves. 

"Hey," he taps Changbin’s thigh. "Stop that. You’re gonna start bleeding again."

"Then get up," Changbin grunts. "Not used to you being down there and not having something in your mouth."

Jisung laughs but stands anyway. "Okay. I’ll leave you to it."

He leaves Changbin in the bathroom whining behind him.

+++

They make it three weeks. 

Jisung and Chan have been holding off from having sex out of solidarity. It’s not like they don’t have sex in pairs often — more like whenever they get the chance — but it’s been an unspoken thing. To see if they could hack it.

They can’t. 

And it feels wrong to leave Changbin out. 

"Are you sure?" Chan asks for what feels like the twentieth time.

"Yes," Changbin assures. "Just do it already."

The soft rope is twined around Changbin’s wrists in exactly the way he likes, in exactly the way he taught them. He sits naked across from the bed, hands behind his back, eyes hungry as he watches Chan take his position behind Jisung. 

"If it starts bleeding—"

"I’ll tell you. Fuck him already, Chan."

"Yeah, Chan, fuck me already." Jisung sways his hips in a manner which is not only goofy but enticing. It gets him a slap on the thigh, sends him pitching forward.

"C’mere," Chan’s voice is low as he grabs Jisung’s hip and lines his cock up, teasing his rim until he whines. "Let’s put on a show."

Changbin and Jisung let out twin moans as Chan slides in.

+++

Another two weeks pass with no more bleeding. It hasn’t bled since the first week but Chan insists they wait another week at _least_. Jisung is inclined to agree. Changbin is, in fact, on the brink of death.

"I’ll be careful. I promise." Changbin is begging at this point, _has_ been begging since their last time, when he watched without touching. When he wasn’t allowed to come.

Chan sighs while Jisung laughs, exhaling smoke. 

"Consequences," Jisung sings out, teasing. Changbin throws a pillow at his head.

Always the pushover, Chan relents.

This time, Chan sits back on the bed while Jisung straddles his thighs, back to chest. Jisung meets Changbin’s eyes as he sits by Chan’s feet and fists his cock. The piercing shines in the lamplight of their bedroom. Jisung aches to taste it. 

Chan holds his dick still while Jisung lines them up. 

"Wish this was you?" Jisung asks. 

Changbin nods, fingers slow as he gingerly toys with the piercing.

"Too bad." Jisung moves, taking Chan in inch by slow inch. He watches as Changbin’s hand moves in time with his hips, as if he’s fucking him by proxy. 

For all his teasing, Jisung really wishes it was Changbin, too. He wants to know how the piercing feels pushing into him. 

"Focus," Chan demands, hands settling low onto Jisung’s hips and holding him still.

"Jealous?"

"Not really." He accentuates his point with a thrust that leaves Jisung gasping.

Changbin groans as he emulates Chan’s sharp thrust. Jisung’s mouth waters as he watches a drop of precum settle onto the head of Changbin’s dick, wetting the thick metal ball that adorns the slit. It looks good enough to eat and takes everything in his power not to beg for him to taste it. 

"Let me," Jisung says instead. 

"Not on the head," Chan reminds him as he continues thrusting. 

"Please," Changbin gasps.

Jisung leans down and tilts to the side, opening his mouth around the side of Changbin’s cock. The noise Changbin lets out is strung out, the most desperate he’s ever heard of him.

Chan laughs fondly, slows his movements. "Sounds so good."

Jisung agrees. Sucks into the side of the dick as if he’s trying to leave a hickey on it. It makes Changbin shudder.

"Maybe," Jisung comments as he shifts to cover the other side. "We should deny you more often."

Another shaky gasp from Changbin and Jisung feels the cock pulse under his lips. White paints his stomach and pools on his pelvis, makes Jisung smile, eyes bright.

"Really?"

"Shut up."

"Already?" Chan asks.

A whine. "I said shut up."

"So cute."

Jisung yelps as Chan continues moving, heedless of Changbin’s premature orgasm.

"It’s been a month," Changbin whines again. 

"Con—" Jisung gasps, arches his back. "—sequenc—" Chan draws his legs up for more leverage. "—uences."

Changbin huffs, crosses his arms.

+++

Turns out, Changbin had a countdown app to the two month mark. It rings on a good Tuesday afternoon as they go through soundcheck at a shitty dive bar across town.

"What’s—"

"Two months," Changbin says incredulously, flashing his phone screen in their direction. 

Jisung snorts. "A countdown?"

"Seriously?"

"Fuck off. Both of you would’ve done the same thing."

They exchange a look. 

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah."

Changbin smiles smugly.

"Too bad you have to wait until we get home now," Chan says brightly.

Changbin’s smile melts into a frown. Jisung points and laughs.

+++

The second they get through the door. Changbin is already shucking off his shirt.

"Come on," he urges.

Jisung and Chan exchange a look.

"Come _on_ ," louder now, already in their bedroom.

The moment he gets through the door, Changbin is on Jisung as if they didn't make out the second they got off stage until Chan had to pry them apart just to get into their van.

Here, he lets them melt into each other, watches with fond eyes as Changbin becomes a whimpering mess in record time with just a deft flick of Jisung's tongue.

Chan strokes down Changbin’s hair, pulling lightly until they separate and he's free to layer kisses into his mouth, too. 

As soon as Jisung's mouth is free, he says, "I'm sitting on his dick tonight."

Chan makes a displeased noise and doesn't even pull away from the kiss before holding up a fist.

Dutifully, Jisung copies him, calling out _rock, paper, scissors, shoot_.

Chan opens his eyes, angling to make sure Jisung isn't cheating like he often does.

Of course, he doesn’t need to cheat. Jisung woops in victory as Chan groans, slipping his eyes closed again to kiss Changbin until he's whimpering once more.

They kiss until they hear Jisung's hitched breath, the absolute bastard palming himself over his underwear, pants shoved down as he looks for their lube.

"Hey, we should shower," Chan calls out to him, hands still on Changbin. "You'll both thank me."

Jisung groans, hand still working on himself.

Changbin huffs, displeased, but gets with the program soon enough. "Yeah, you need to wash your ass, dickhead. I am not sticking it in you if you stink."

"I don't stink." Jisung turns, approaches them. "I just have a powerful aura."

"I think that means you stink."

"You know, you are so lucky you have a pretty dick."

"You are so lucky you have a useful mouth."

"Love it when I talk dirty, huh?"

"Love it when you do something else better."

Chan interrupts, slaps Jisung's ass lightly. "Go."

Jisung huffs but goes anyway. Chan tugs Changbin into another kiss. “We need to go, too.”

Changbin hums in affirmation, deepens the kiss. Makes no move to follow Jisung. He hears the shower kick on.

“Hello?” A very naked Jisung pokes his head out of the bathroom. “I won fair and square, do not steal my dick.”

“It’s _my_ dick,” Changbin murmurs, laying another kiss onto Chan’s lips. 

“Not tonight it’s not,” Chan smiles. 

They end up making it to the bathroom, Jisung already half done with his task and his shower. Chan undresses Changbin as Jisung watches from under the spray of water. Their mirror fogs up, blurs the sight of Chan slipping his hands down Changbin’s bare spine. 

“Wanna taste you,” Chan tells him when they pull away. 

It makes him groan. “Please.” 

He taps Changbin’s hip, nudges him into the shower. 

It’s cramped with two of them already but the three of them have learned to make do after years of living together in too-small apartments attuning each other to their bodies and movements, the space they take up second-nature already. 

Jisung moves to accommodate Changbin who moves to accommodate Chan as they all slip in and Chan immediately goes to his knees, hand landing on Changbin’s cock. He lets out a pathetic whine at the contact, back arching. Already so sensitive. 

He wastes no time, tongue poking out to gently toy with the piercing. It’s a little colder than Changbin’s skin but the warmth is still present, the texture of it so smooth that his tongue has a hard time catching it. Instead, he closes his lips against the bead, sucking on it lightly, feeling it shift and move in the hole. 

A moan tears itself out of Changbin’s throat, raw and unexpected. 

“Fuck, that looks good,” Jisung comments. Chan shoots him a look as he opens his lips wider and takes in the head of Changbin’s cock. Another moan, a shift of the hips. He’s already panting.

“Y-you, ah, gonna, gonna make me c-come?”

“I’ll never forgive you if you do,” Jisung warns.

Chan is about to pull away when Changbin swallows hard and laughs, “So pent up I think I could do twice.”

Chan cuts his eyes up to Changbin. Opens wider, takes him in halfway. Watches as his face contorts in pleasure. The piercing feels heavy on his tongue, the hard metal a contrast to the soft skin he’s used to. It clicks against his teeth, echoes off the walls of the shower, makes all three of them moan in almost unison. 

“Okay, all done,” Jisung announces. “Meet you guys in there!”

He zooms off before either of them can register it. Chan opens his mouth wider, bracing himself as he prepares to feel Changbin at the back of his throat. 

Changbin moans through it, sounding so destroyed already, hips shaking with the effort to keep them still. 

He hits the back of Chan’s throat. Chan gags, inhales through it. The piercing is there, ever-present, a new layer of sensations. It’s an intoxicating feeling, the metal tickling the back of his throat. He gags again, knows he’s pushing it, but he wants to memorize exactly how it feels. 

“Don’t throw up on my dick again.”

Chan draws back, “It was one time.”

“One time too many.”

“He’s right, you _are_ lucky you have a pretty dick.” He pumps Changbin slowly, dives back in without much fanfare. 

It’s easy going from then on out. Chan has to watch his teeth, doesn’t wanna break one on the metal, but he absolutely loves the feeling of the smooth, rounded edges sliding over his tongue as he moves. Enjoys it so much, he gets entranced with the rhythm, doesn’t even register Changbin is coming until he’s choking out a moan, hips stuttering into Chan’s mouth. 

He spills, deep and hard. Chan pulls back, leaves the head in his mouth, lets the cum pool into it, swiping his tongue over the slit. Feels pulse after pulse, savoring the hard metal, the softening skin. 

He moves off, spits towards the drain. Turns his head towards the spray of the shower and rinses his mouth out lightly before turning back to Changbin’s crotch. He’s still half hard. Wasn’t lying when he said he could go again. 

“That was nice.” Chan smiles up at him. “Let’s get you ready for round two, hm?”

It takes them no time before they’re toweling off and bumping each other’s shoulders on the door as they try to stuff themselves into the room at once. Jisung’s already on the bed, legs spread as he fingers himself. 

“Took you long enough,” he sounds winded, looks flushed. “Thought it was going to be me and my hand _again_.”

“Do you want it to be? I can take over if you want—”

“Hey, you already tried him out. It’s my turn.”

Chan smirks, moves to lay down next to him. “And it was awesome. Wasn’t it, Bin?”

Changbin’s eyes are glued to Jisung’s spread legs, hand caressing the back of his thigh as he climbs into bed. “Yeah, it was.”

“I bet it was,” Jisung says smugly, knowing he has Changbin’s full attention now. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Uh, _duh_ ,” Jisung retracts his fingers, scrambling around for the lube. 

“Do we have a condom?” Changbin asks.

Jisung groans. “Really?”

“I’m horny, not stupid.”

“I think we have some left, yeah.” Chan reaches into their bedside table, digs out one of the spare few condoms they have left from the days when they weren’t exclusive yet. He tosses it on Jisung’s stomach. 

Changbin picks it up, examines it. “How are these not expired yet?”

“Count your blessings,” Chan steals a kiss from Jisung before settling back down for the show. 

“Come _on,_ ” Jisung urges in a terrifying imitation of the voice Changbin had used the moment they stepped into their apartment. 

They watch, a peanut gallery, as Changbin struggles with the condom, both out of practice and unused to the new addition. They hem and haw until he shushes them and then throw each other looks as he continues to struggle. The whooping applause they give as he finally rolls it on is met with yet another grumble but it all settles down as Changbin’s hands dig into the backs of Jisung’s knees, folding him in half. 

“Chan? A little help?”

Chan sits up, spreads lube onto Changbin’s cock, drips some between Jisung’s cheeks, uses the remnants to stroke himself. 

Jisung's mouth drops open in a low moan as Changbin starts pushing in. It's slow going, their familiarity telling them everything they need to know. While Jisung will whine and beg for faster until his throat is raw, going slow melts him into a puddle every single time.

Chan kisses his cheek, strokes his free hand down Jisung's stomach, always so tactile when they're this deep into it. Jisung turns into the press of lips, seeking out a proper kiss which Chan easily gives.

Changbin's hips meet Jisung's ass. He stills, watches them kiss, hurried and desperate. It tugs in his chest, the sight of it, as it always does. His two loves.

That is, until Jisung pulls away from Chan with a groan. "Can you just—" he shifts his hips, jostling their joined bodies. "Fuck me already?"

Changbin snorts out a laugh, snickers as he readjust his grip. "You're such a brat."

"And not even—" another shift of the hips, an attempt to fuck himself on Changbin’s cock, "— subtle about it."

Changbin lets himself slide out, slow, before he presses back in swiftly. It makes Jisung gasp, catches him off guard. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah_ ," Jisung whispers. Changbin starts to fuck him in earnest.

Chan watches them move, eyes roaming over their bodies and faces as he fucks into his fist eagerly, drinking in every detail.

Over the noise of skin on skin, of moans and hitched breaths and gasps, Chan asks, breathless, "Can you feel it, Sung? Inside you?"

"Fuck— yeah, I, I can, it—" he moans, head tilted back, hands white knuckled on the sheets. "Feels really good. It's hard, it's not, ah, not letting up. I can feel every— everything—"

Changbin thrusts in hard, once, twice. Settles.

“You can feel it?”

Jisung shivers and shakes. Changbin rolls his hips, doesn’t pull away at all. 

“A—ah,” Jisung sounds and looks like he’s about to fall apart. Chan settles a hand on his hip, shifts him up and down, sideways. Makes Jisung hips circle Changbin’s dick, makes sure the piercing caresses his insides carefully.

It makes Jisung open his mouth so wide, he can barely make a sound. He pants, gasps, attempting to make a noise but so overwhelmed he can’t get it out.

“Fuck,” Changbin murmurs, rolling his hips again and again.

“Feels good?” Chan’s voice is low. He presses a kiss to Jisung’s cheek again, stays close. 

“Y-yes, so, ah—” He gasps in a greedy breath as Chan’s hand lets go. “This is the best idea you’ve ever had, Bin, fuck, I’m—”

Changbin doesn’t let him finish. He pulls back out, presses back in swiftly, building up a rhythm that has Jisung cursing on every other breath. Chan lays his head in the juncture between Jisung’s neck and shoulder as he touches himself to the sight of Changbin fucking him so expertly, at the sight of Jisung’s neglected cock bouncing on his stomach, leaving a pool of precum right above his bellybutton. 

“I get it next time,” Chan announces as his hand speeds up. “No excuses.”

“It’s so good,” Jisung babbles out, repeating himself over and over in that way they can all tell he’s close. 

Chan sighs out, the sound of skin on skin filling the room, the sound of wetness making his pleasure spike. They always look so good. He always feels so privileged to watch this happen. 

It doesn’t take much. They all know each other so well by now that all Chan has to do is lay his palm over Jisung’s cock and let Changbin’s movements jostle them together. The friction is so scant but it’s all Jisung needs before he arches his back, coming in strips across his torso. He pulses and pulses under Chan’s touch, makes Changbin groan at the feeling of him tightening around his cock. 

He fucks into him twice more before he stills, coming with a broken moan and a few more rolls of his hips, face shifting in pleasure.

Chan retracts his hand, moving to kneel over Jisung’s already messy stomach. He plays with the cum painting him, scoops up a glob and presses it into Jisung’s mouth while he jerks himself off, so, _so_ close.

Jisung takes the offering into his mouth despite his panting, laying lick after lick onto Chan’s finger in the exact way he likes.

That’s all it takes. 

Chan spills over Jisung’s stomach and chest, adding to the mess as he milks himself out properly, moan after moan. 

When he’s done, Jisung’s tongue pushes him out.

“Tastes gross.”

“It’s your own cum.”

“ _I’m_ not the one who’s supposed to taste it.”

“Oh,” Changbin pulls out, makes Jisung whimper. “So because _we’re_ the ones tasting it regularly, you won't change it?”

“Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that.”

“Why do we keep him around again?” Chan jests. “I mean, he doesn’t even have the prettiest dick out of all of us.”

“Hey!”

Changbin sighs. “His mouth, I guess?”

“I resent that!”

“Too bad.” Changbin slaps his thigh, moves off to clean up. “Go take another shower. You are _not_ getting into bed like that.”

“Hey, this is technically both of you guys’ faults, not mine.”

"Not his mouth either."

"You both wanna kiss me so bad, it makes you look stupid."

Chan and Changbin trade a look. Chan shrugs before he leans over and kisses Changbin, hums into the kiss.

"We're good," Changbin says between kisses.

Jisung sighs but gets up anyway. 

+++ 

When it's all said and done, everyone cleaned up and sheets done up fresh, they lay in bed half asleep watching some show on Chan's phone. 

Changbin spoons Jisung who lays on Chan's chest, eyes closed. 

"What if I get nipple piercings?" Chan asks, apropos of nothing. 

Though he's half asleep, Jisung's hand snakes under Chan's sleep shirt, pinching one of the aforementioned nipples. "What if I buy a magnet?"

Chan hisses. Chuckles. "Not how it works."

"It does in my fantasy."

Changbin's voice is a deep rumble, "If Chan gets that, you should get a tongue piercing. Then we'll all match."

"Not how it works," Jisung points out.

"Well, in _my_ fantasy…." Chan squeezes his arm around the both of them. They snort out laughs, tired and sated.

Chan smiles, lays a kiss on Jisung's head, who gives a huff at the softness but melts into it anyway. Behind him, Changbin snores.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) ✨ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton) ✨ [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/BNCHNSNG/)


End file.
